Benutzer Diskussion:El-Ocsed
Hi, Professor Layton Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Professor Layton und die ewige Diva. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Mewgeta (Diskussion) 17:48, 29. Jun. 2012'Screenshots zu den Rätseln musst du nicht erstellen. Davon hat das Wiki schon reichlich genug.' Hershel Layton Die Seite ist nur für neue und nicht registrierte Nutzer gesperrt. Es gibt Vandalen, die schreiben dann nur Mist, und diese Seite ist eines der meistbesuchten im Layton-Wiki. Bearbeite noch andere Seiten bist du nicht mehr neu bist! MFG, [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:12, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Links In einem Artikel soll nicht doppelt oder mehrfach auf die gleiche Seite verlinkt werden. Mit freundlichem Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 14:42, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Personen Vorlage Wenn du neue Charaktere Artikel erstellst, wäre es toll, wenn du am Anfang die Vorlage und am Ende die Vorlage hinzufügst. Vielen Dank! [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder von Layton-Games Achso, ja. Ich hoffe mal, wir kriegen bald ein besseres Bild der Maske ;) Die hochauflösenden Bilder habe ich allesamt vom Presseserver von Nintendo. Falls du alle Bilder haben willst und auch die ganzen Charaktersprites/Posen kann ich sie dir gerne per Mail zukommen lassen :) LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 14:47, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal auf den Presseserver geguckt, dort haben sie nur einige Sprites der Hauptcharaktere (darunter auch die vielen Gesichtsausdrücke und Posen von Layton, Luke und Emmy) zu bieten gibt es: Maske der Wunder: Henry Redoll (Kind), Henry Redoll (Heute), Randall, Layton Fingerpointing vom japanischen Cover, Sharon (High School), Sharon (Heute), Layton (High School), Ronald Bluemile, Shibarof, Alford Dalston, Broneph Reinell, Artwork eines Hotelzimmers des Camel Hotels, Der große Karnevalplatz von Montedol, Haus von Layton, Hauptplatz von Montedol, Haus von Alford Dalston, Klassenzimmer von Layton und Lando auf der High School, Villa von Sharon, Artwork von Layton und Luke auf dem Karneval (hochauflösend) Ruf des Phantoms: Clark Triton, Der schwarze Rabe vom Schwarzmarkt, Doland Noble, Inspektor Grosky, Rätselkater, Rosa Grimes, Arianna Barde (Normal und Finster), Layton, Luke und Emmy vom Cover ohne Hintergrund Verlorene Zukunft: Artwork-Sektion fehlt komplett, leider keine Charaktersprites... Schatulle der Pandora: Anthony, Dr. Schrader mit Hut, Flora inkognito, Barton, Mr. Beluga, Katia, Croy, Babette, Sammy Thunder mit Mikrofon Geheimnisvolles Dorf: Diverse Artworks von Saint-Mystere, Layton und Luke vor dem Laytonmobil, Luke - Fingerpointing, Layton - Fingerpointing, Layton mit einer Tasse Tee, Layton und Luke fahren im Laytonmobil - von hinten, Luke mit einem DS lite in der Hand, Layton denkend mit einem Fragezeichen Die Bilder sind allesamt in hoher Auflösung, also falls ein Bild durch eines der Pressebilder ersetzt werden soll, kein Problem! Sag mir, welche du brauchst und ich lade sie dann hoch :) Übrigens: Der englische Name von Sharon wird Angela Ledore sein, falls der Name auch für die deutsche Version gilt, muss das auch umgeändert werden. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also, ich habe alle Bilder, die du haben wolltest, hochgeladen inklusive einiger hochauflösenden Charaktersprites, die die alten ablösen können, da diese hier besser sind. Außerdem noch ein paar weitere Artworks und Layton-Motive :) Einsortieren in die verschiedenen Artikel kannst du machen, wenn du willst. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 19:04, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Achja, sobald das deutsche Cover auf dem Presseserver verfügbar ist, lade ich es hier hoch. Falls du weitere Hilfe brauchst, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich helfen kann, allerdings ist hier ja schon viel getan, wenn das 5. Spiel auf Deutsch erscheint werden sicherlich noch viele weitere Infos hier hineinfließen, dann werd ich meinen Beitrag auch sicher leisten! Achja: 'Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, mehrere Bilder aufeinmal hochzuladen? So ist es recht mühsam. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 19:17, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Verschieben http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/c/c6/Verschieben.png Auf dem Bild siehst du, wie es gemacht wird. Noch fragen? :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta]] 16:44, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Liste mit allen Charakteren Gut das du diesen Fehler bemerkt hast. Vielen Dank! Hab schon korrigiert. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 12:01, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Wie ich sehe, schriebst du sehr viel :) Du könntest deinen geschrieben Text auch mit der Textprüfung von Duden.de prüfen lassen. Hier der Link => http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibpruefung-online. Es geht auch natürlich mit Microsoft Word aber nicht jeder hat's :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:33, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hast du meinen Rat nicht befolgt? Ich habe wieder Rechtreibfehler etc. in dem Artikel Descoles Burg entdeckt. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht hier ärgern, aber es wäre besser, wenn du die Rechtschreibprüfung von Duden.de benutzen würdest. Ich will nicht weiterhin deine Fehler verbessern. Du tust es mir und dem Wiki gut, wenn du auf diese Seite gehst: http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibpruefung-online [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 18:37, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Sieh dir einfach die Versionsunterschiede an: http://de.layton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Descoles_Burg&diff=23549&oldid=23513 :). Wenn es mit Duden.de nicht klappen sollte, hast du vllt. Microsoft Word? [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:11, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder kannst du machen. Ist nicht schlimm. :)[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:55, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Dieses Bild oder diese Grafik ist aus einem Professor Layton-Spiel und damit ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk. Die aktuell gültigen Kennzeichen- und Besitzrechte unterliegen dem Eigentümer und/oder etwaigen Tochter- oder Drittfirmen. Ihnen bleiben alle Rechte vorbehalten. Eine Vervielfältigung oder Verwendung dieses Bildes oder dieser Grafik in anderen elektronischen oder gedruckten Publikationen ist ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Rechtsinhabers nicht gestattet. : Die Verwendung geschützter Materialien im Professor Layton Wiki verfolgt keine finanziellen Interessen, sondern dient einem dokumentarischen Zweck als Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG. : Das Urheberrecht liegt bei: © 1998-2012 Level-5. © 1995-2012 Nintendo Die Bilder, die du vllt. vom englischen kopierst haben den gleichen Urheber (Level 5, Nintendo). Das englische Wiki hat wie wir auch, die Bilder von anderen Seiten kopiert. Du kannst die Bilder vom englischen Wiki kopieren, denn es sind nicht ihre eigenen Bilder. Es sind die Bilder von Nintendo. Und die Bilder, die wir benutzen, dienen nur einem dokumentarischen Zweck wie es schon oben steht. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:21, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Bei "Lizenz:" musst du bei "keine Vorauswahl" z.B. bei Layton Bildern "Layton Screenshot/Bild" auswählen, dann fügt er diese copyright Vorlage von selbst ein. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:39, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann es sein, das du Javascript deaktiviert hast? Oder hast du Javascript für deinen Browser nicht installiert? :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:57, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du die hochgeladenen Bilder anschaust kannst du auf "Bearbeiten" drücken. Schau dir die Code-Ansicht an. Ich habe dies einfach zu meinen hochgeladenen Bildern hinzugefügt. Ich weiss aber nicht ob das richtig ist. Ich habe mir einfach gedacht besser als keine Lizenz. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:20, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich habe einfach das was zbs. bei der Datei "147.png" in der Code-Ansicht stand, und das ist die Lizenz, bei meinen hochgeladenen Bildern unter "Bearbeiten" in die Code-Ansicht geschrieben. Aber wie schon gesagt ich weiss nicht ob es richtig ist. Wenn man aber die Datei nach dem Bearbeiten anschaut sieht sie gleich aus wie die anderen Bild Dateien die eine Lizenz hatten. Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:48, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich sehe es hat funktioniert. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:02, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) : Hier kannst du prüfen, ob du java hast [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:23, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) (English, Please translate) Java is not needed for JavaScript, they are not related: http://www.isjavascriptenabled.com/ Also you are free to take images from the English wiki, we do not own the copyrights for most of them. Note that if they have been modified (like the charcter images with their white background removed), then they fall under the CC-BY-SA license of the wiki, so you need to add a link back to us in those cases. - Tjcool007 (Diskussion) 18:55, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Screenshots aus dem sechsten Spiel Die Bilder hab ich einfach aus dem Trailer Photographiert. Bronephs Gesicht und die Halle habe ich auch noch. Ich dachte ich hätte die schon hochgeladen. Kann ich aber noch machen.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:51, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich habe es mir angeschaut, aber ich glaube dass es nicht so viel bringen würde Photos zu mache. Die meisten Screenshot Bilder haben wir sowieso schon und die Bilder im Video sind auch ziemlich klein. Ich würde warten bis weitere Trailer oder Screenshots veröffentlicht werden. Bis dahin haben wir ja genug Material. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:30, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Java Dann solltest du's installieren [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 17:51, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Java ist eine Programmiersprache und wird auch hier im Wiki benutzt, um z.B. Copyright Vorlagen hinzuzufügen. Auerdem kann man damit Spiele wie Minecraft damit spielen. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 11:06, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::http://www.java-ist-nicht-javascript.de/ ::Der wiki benutzt keine Java, nur JavaScript. - Tjcool007 (Diskussion) 18:25, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::: @Tjcool007: Natürlich meinte ich javscript, sorry :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:13, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie Reihenfolge Keine Ahnung, ob es so eine Funktion gibt... [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:13, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Angela Ledore Woher hast du ihren französischen Namen Marissa Dumont? Auf der französischen Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Webseite von Nintendo heisst sie auch Angela. Remi010N (Diskussion) 19:52, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) OK^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:03, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Monte d'Or Woher weiss man eigentlich, dass Monte d'Or und Stansbury in Amerika sind? Remi010N (Diskussion) 17:44, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Im Spiel wird aber nicht erwähnt dass man in Amerika ist. Das ist seltsam, da einem sonst immer mitgeteilt wurde wo man war. Ausserdem ist der Professor mit dem Auto da. Remi010N (Diskussion) 17:56, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder aus den Spielen So, ich habe erstmal ein Bild der Villa Barde hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, es ist das, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Wenn noch mehr Bilder notwendig sind, schreib mich an. :) LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 15:40, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde schauen, was sich davon machen lässt. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 15:56, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re: Grosky Danke für den Hinweis. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Das weiss ich nicht. Ich habe sie einfach auf der japanischen Layton Webseite gefunden. Ich habe sie nur schon mal hochgeladen für den Fall, dass wir noch einen Artikel über dieses Spiel machen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:36, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Warst du schon auf der japanischen Layton Webseite www.layton.jp? Dort hat das Spiel eine eigene Seite. Ich kann den Text dort leider nicht übersetzen. Auf dem englischen Layton Wiki wurde ja auch schon das Logo des Spiels hochgeladen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:45, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist schwer zu sagen... Ich würde jetzt einen eigenen Artikel für das Spiel machen, da es sich für mich zu sehr vom normalen Spiel unterscheidet. Die Bilder die man auf der Webseite sieht, sehen für mich zu sehr nach einer stark veränderten Version des Spiels aus. Da das Spiel 3,000¥ kostet gehe ich auch davon aus, dass es schon ein etwas längeres Spiel sein wird. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:48, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich hoffe auch dass genug Sachen im Spiel ergänzt werden. Denn je mehr es sich von der Original Version des Spiels unterscheidet, desto höher stehen die Chancen, dass das Spiel auch in Europa veröffentlicht wird. Remi010N (Diskussion) 10:53, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Kiseki no Kamen Plus Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. :) Noch ein paar Fragen, wenn möglich: #Warum wird eine Überarbeitung gemacht? Das Spiel ist doch in Japan gerade mal ein Jahr alt, oder? #Gibt es Infos zu einem möglichen Erscheinen außerhalb Japans? #Danke im Voraus! Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:21, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich dachte, der Vorsprung Japans wäre etwas kleiner geworden. Naja, hängt von den Verkaufszahlen des Originals hierzulande ab, ob das Spiel kommt. Danke an beide! Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:42, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Orte in Layton 6 Hey! Ich habe nur eine kleine Frage. Woher hast du eigentlich die vielen Namen der Orte in Layton 6? Remi010N (Diskussion) 11:45, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Ich war schon länger nicht mehr auf der Jp. Layton Webseite und habe daher die neuen Infos noch nicht gesehen.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:38, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Admin Ich sehe, dass du und Remi010N immer im Wiki seid und fleißig Artikel bearbeitet. Deswegen gebe ich euch beiden die Admin-Rechte. Falls du noch Fragen hast, schreib mich an :) :Natürlich :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 13:21, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler im Wiki Wie schon gesagt bin ich dafür, dass alles was wir an Informationen über die Spiele haben, auch ins Wiki kommt. Dazu gehören auch die Bilder. Ich denke aber, dass die Bilder nicht so grosse Spoiler sind, wenn man sie nur sieht und den Text dazu nicht kennt. Abgesehen von einem Bild auf dem Descole seine Maske abnimmt.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 10:03, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke einfach es ist schwer Spoiler im Wiki zu vermeiden. Wenn man dieses Wiki besucht erwartet man ja, mehr Informationen über die Spiele zu erhalten. Ich denke nicht, dass man per Zufall auf die Auflösung der Spiele stösst, wenn man dieses Wiki besucht. Und wie schon gesagt, die Leute die das Ende der Spiele wissen wollen schauen sich bewusst Spoiler an. Für die die dies nicht wollen, sind Spoilerwarnungen wirklich eine sehr gute Idee. Ich finde einfach, das Layton Wiki ist dazu da so viele Informationen wie nur möglich über die Spiele zu verraten. Genau dies macht es ja so spannend dieses Wiki zu besuchen. Es würde niemandem etwas bringen, wenn in diesem Wiki keine neuen Informationen über die Spiele/ Charaktere stehen würden. Das Layton Wiki ist ja dazu da, mehr Informationen als andere Seiten zu liefern. Ich verstehe vollkommen wenn du nicht der gleichen Meinung wie ich bist. Ich weiss auch das Spoiler doof sind. Aber für mich ist dieses Wiki dazu da so viele Informationen wie nur möglich über Layton zu sammeln. Aber wir finden sicher eine Lösung Spoiler so gut wie möglich anzuzeigen und zu verbergen.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 11:33, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Da bin ich auch deiner Meinung. Bei Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney sind Spoiler-Warnungen sicher auch sehr sinnvoll. Es sollte wirklich niemand zufällig auf einen riesen Spoiler stossen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:32, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Was hast du für eine Spoilervorlage für die Madara Seite genommen? Remi010N (Diskussion) 17:57, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die hab ich auch genommen. Aber wie du siehst sieht die Vorlage die ich genommen habe in der Code-Ansicht anders aus als deine. Ich habe aber sicher die gleiche genommen... Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:13, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe einfach in "Weitere Vorlagen" "Vorlage:Spoiler" eingegeben, da die Vorlage ja so heisst. Bei mir ist immer diese Vorlage gekommen: . Die die du benutzt hast war in der Grafik-Ansicht ausgeklappt. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:23, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt nun viele neue Informationen über das 6. Spiel und auch über neue Charaktere. Im englischen Layton Wiki wurden die meisten neuen Infos und Charaktere schon hinzugefügt, oder werden es noch. Da du ja aber keine Spoiler vom 6. Spiel wissen willst, schau besser nicht nach.^^ Die Frage ist nun ob wir diese wirklich SEHR wichtigen neuen Infos und Charaktere auch bei uns hinzufügen sollen. Wenn dies der Fall ist stellt sich die Frage, wie wir sie am besten vor den Leuten verbergen die keine Spoiler wissen wollen. Was denkst du? Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:50, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das mit den Bildern mach ich gleich.^^ Mit den Spoilern weiss ich auch nicht was wir machen sollen. Auf jeden fall sind es riesige Spoiler. Es ergibt plötzlich alles einen Sinn.^^ Da das mit den Spoilern eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir auch noch Mewgeta fragen was er dazu meint. Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:12, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Der Name der Stadt wurde noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Aber das "Ding" auf "Unbenannt.PNG" ist nichts besonderes. Ich weiss nicht ob du wissen willst was es ist, aber es ist wirklich kein grosser Spoiler.^^Sag mir einfach bescheid wenn du es wissen möchtest.;) Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:27, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es wurden gerade sehr viele Spoiler zum 6. Spiel von einem Benutzer hinzugefügt. Ich habe sie zwar entfernt, aber die Bilder sind noch da. Pass also auf wenn du keine Spoiler wissen willst! Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:53, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Theoretisch schon. Sie wurden aber aus den Seiten entfernt und man sieht sie nicht mehr. Es wäre schade sie zu Löschen, da man sie danach wieder suchen und hochladen müsste. Richtig grosse Spoiler zu vermeiden finde ich auch OK. Bei den Seiten der Nebencharaktere wird es aber sicher nicht so grosse Spoiler geben.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:01, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wenn dies der Fall ist finde ich das löschen der Bilder schon OK. Ich denke man wird sie später auch noch irgendwo finden. Es sind nur 3 Bilder die zwar gross sind aber ein wenig unscharf. Ich weiss momentan leider nicht wie ich Bilder löschen kann. Das kann ich aber noch irgendwo nachschauen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:17, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bist du auch dafür die Bilder zu löschen? Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:28, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Bilder hab ich schon kopiert. Dem Benutzer habe ich schon wegen den Spoilern eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich denke es reicht, ihm einfach mitzuteilen, dass die Bilder vorerst wegen den Spoilern gelöscht werden. Bist du auch dieser Meinung? Remi010N (Diskussion) 21:21, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Gut, dann werde ich die 3 Bilder löschen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 10:02, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) So, jetzt habe ich sie gelöscht. Remi010N (Diskussion) 10:18, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid das du den Spoiler gesehen hast.(-_-;) Ich habe Mewgeta damals als das geschrieben wurde gefragt ob man Spoiler auf Diskussionsseiten auch löschen sollte. Ich habe noch keine Antwort bekommen und deshalb vergessen das es da steht... Es ist zwar nicht der grösste Spoiler aber schon einer der grösseren. Ich war jedenfalls sehr überrascht das Descole Hershels Bruder ist. Irgendwie war es aber eine logische Auflösung der "Wer ist Descole" Frage aber ich selbst habe nie daran gedacht das er sein Bruder sein könnte. Das mit dem Luftschiff ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Gut das du es gesehen hast!^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 11:51, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung. Ich werde Descoles Identität in Zukunft nicht mehr erwähnen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 13:55, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nein, leider nicht... Ich würde es auch gerne vergessen.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:24, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Name der Stadt in Layton 6 Ich habe den Namen der grossen Stadt in Layton 6 herausgefunden. Soviel ich weiss wird sie "Goddo Gai" gennant. Auf japanisch wird sie ゴッド街 geschrieben. Das Kanji "街" wird mit "がい" (gai) umschrieben. Die Stadt heisst übersetzt so viel wie "Gott Stadt" oder auf englisch "God town". Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:25, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) God City klingt gut. Besser als God Town. Von mir aus können wir diesen Namen verwenden. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:42, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Unbenannt.PNG Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des Bildes Unbenannt.PNG. Da dieses Objekt das auf dem Bild in der Luft fliegt eigentlich nichts so besonderes ist, frage ich mich ob es notwendig ist dieses Bild in Artikeln zu verwenden. Was meinst du dazu? Weisst du eigentlich überhaupt schon was es ist? Falls nicht verrate ich wie versprochen keine Spoiler.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 19:21, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also solange man ein Bild nicht löscht finde ich nicht dass man den Benutzer Fragen/benachrichtigen muss. Ich will das Bild auch nicht löschen. Man könnte es "eigentlich" schon verwenden. Nötig ist es aber nicht. Es gibt aber auch noch einige andere Bilder hier im Wiki die nicht verwendet werden. Ich dachte nur, dass das Bild mit dieser Bildunterschrift eventuell für Verwirrung sorgt. Noch eine Frage: Weisst du schon welche Bedeutung der Turm in God City hat? Oder besser gesagt: Wie viele/welch Spoiler kennst du schon? Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:01, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nun, ich kenne eigentlich schon die ganze Geschichte des Spiels. Das was in den Ortschaften die man besucht passiert weiss ich aber noch nicht. (Ist auch nicht so spannend wie die Haupthandlung^^). Keine angst, ich verrate keine Spoiler. Ich werde mich sicher selbst später darüber ärgern, dass ich jetzt schon alle Spoiler angeschaut habe. Ich konnte aber einfach nicht warten. Die erste Layton Trilogie konnte ich wenigstens Spoilerfrei geniessen.^^ Die "Descole's identity" Szene ist leider keine Anime-Cutscene. Das finde ich wirklich sehr schade. Es hat auch andere Stellen im Spiel bei denen keine Anime-Cutscene verwendet wurde, obwohl es gut gepasst hätte. Im grossen und ganzen hat das Spiel aber viele gute und spannende Szenen. Ich finde es wirklich schade das dieses Spiel das letzte Layton-Spiel sein soll. Ich hoffe die Serie wird fortgesetzt. Von mir aus auch mit anderen Charakteren. Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:40, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re: Konzeptszenen Ja die Männer kommen im Spiel vor. Die Szene wurde lediglich verändert. Ausserdem scheint die Konzeptszene in God City zu spielen. Die im Spiel verwendete Szene spielt anderswo. Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:01, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Zitat Bei den Profilen zu den Charakteren kannst du die Vorlage:Zitat verwenden. --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 14:49, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Navigation Hier sind die Vorlagen: Orte: *Vorlage:Orte/Layton1 *Vorlage:Orte/Layton2 *Vorlage:Orte/Layton3 *Vorlage:Orte/Layton4 *Vorlage:Orte/Layton5 Personen: *Vorlage:Personen/Layton1 *Vorlage:Personen/Layton2 *Vorlage:Personen/Layton3 *Vorlage:Personen/Layton4 *Vorlage:Personen/Layton5 --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 08:51, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hi! Wir sollten mal in Zukunft auch in den Artikeln die Quellen angeben. Siehe z.B. Professor Layton#Einzelnachweise. Im Moment haben wir sehr wenige Quellenangaben und ich hoffe es werden mehr. Also, wenn neue Infos hinzukommen sollten, dann nicht die Quellen vergessen. Vielen Dank (!) und weiter so!!! Mit freundlichem Gruß --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 17:35, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hauptseite Hab das Bild nicht gefunden :( Ich suche es kurz!! [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 13:31, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Weiterleitung Du musst nicht extra z.B. bei MaxLuke zu Luke ändern weil es sowieso zu dem Artikel weitergeleitet wird. Siehe hier :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 12:19, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC)